


My Girl

by alanna_the_lionheart



Series: SOTY (2015/16) [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Music, One Shot, Road Trips, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SOTY, SOTY 2015, Short, Short & Sweet, Singing, Singing in the Shower, Summer of Olicity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oldies songs, olicity - Freeform, olicity road trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanna_the_lionheart/pseuds/alanna_the_lionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity loves singing in the shower, only she doesn't know that Oliver can hear her. Oliver doesn't tell her at first, afraid that she'll stop doing it if she knows. But one day she sings a song that brings up memories from his past, and Oliver finds himself doing two things he hasn't done in a long time....</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written 6/29 for the fluff-fest that was the great Olicity MTV Reblog on Tumblr. Written in response to the Olicity Headcanon Game question: who sings in the shower? Very short, very sweet.

**My Girl**

Felicity loves singing in the shower. She sings a lot of oldies songs; things Oliver hasn’t heard since he was little, when his father would always play classics from the 50s and 60s. She doesn’t think Oliver can hear her, but he can. She sings louder than she realizes, and though she doesn’t think her voice is anything special, Oliver falls more in love with her every time he hears it.

At first, Oliver doesn’t tell her that he can hear her, because he’s afraid she’ll stop doing it if she knows. But then one day she starts singing The Temptations “My Girl,” and all Oliver can think about is that time he was five years old: when he walked in on his father singing that song to his mother in the living room, spinning her around as they danced to the music coming out of their antique record player.

When Felicity comes out of the shower, towel wrapped around her, Oliver smiles at her and starts to sing:  _“I guess you’d say, what can make me feel this way? My girl, my girl, Talkin’ ‘bout my girl, my girl.“_ Felicity stares at him, cheeks flushing red, but before she can say anything Oliver grabs her arm and they start to dance.

Felicity gasps in surprise, and she seems nervous at first, but then Oliver spins her around, nearly causing her towel to fly off, and she laughs as she wraps it tighter around herself and then reaches for his hand.

Oliver can’t remember the last time he sang out loud, or the last time he danced. With anyone. He knows his voice is terrible, his dancing even more so, and he’s always been self conscious about it. But with Felicity none of it matters. He sings,  _“I got so much honey the bees envy me,”_ and he completely butchers it, but she only smiles wider at him and lets him twirl her around the room, until finally she sings back.

_“I don’t need no money, fortune or fame. I’ve got all the riches, baby, one man can claim.“_

Oliver spins her around once more before pulling her close to his chest. They stand in the middle of their hotel room, both breathing heavily, while Felicity’s wet towel soaks Oliver’s shirt. Then Oliver kisses her neck gently before whispering in her ear, “You should sing more often. Your voice is as beautiful as you are.”

Felicity sings for him all the time after that, and Oliver’s never heard anything sweeter.

**_…the end…_ **


End file.
